Savor Me Slowly
by xXxDemonica Di NoxisxXx
Summary: Bella Swan is Forks High's renegade yet has been known for her brains and brawn. Edward Masen is the school's prized sports athlete. What happens when Fate throws them together. OOC.
1. The beginning

**Regretably the story : The Million Dollar Baby has been put on hold due to the sole reason that a very good friend of mine has decided to make it her mission to annoy me until I create the story Savor Me Slowly….don't ask why I would do this for her…I would do anything to stop being poked and being told "come on please?" a million times a day…no I am not exaggerating….she even left a voicemail on my phone begging….good grief the people I love…ah…so anyway I promise to have everything ready soon…actually very soon I'm almost done with the last story I just need to work out the really bad kinks!**

**Love you all! Enjoy!**

**NO COPY INFRIGMENT INTENDED, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER**

**Title: Savor Me Slowly**

**Movie based off of: A walk to Remember**

**(A/N: well not really just a few facts that are related to the movie! Don't want to be getting in trouble for something I forgot to put up….again…ehehe ^-^" )**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

Some people go through life like it's a gift other's; a given right. Then there's the select few who go through it as if the devil were chasing them and then there are even less who actually take the time to take it all in.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 17, I'm known for my brains and my brawn. I'm part of the school's drama club led by a 4'11 hyper active, super positive teacher named Alice Brandon.

She's a real piece of work, she can design clothing lines with her eyes closed and she never brings anyone down. She's also the one teachers seek out for advice…I really can't see her as the type to spout words of wisdom on some shabby rock with a staff and cup of ramen on the side though but I can see Jasper Hale like that though…

Oh let me explain…see…Jasper Hale is a science teacher at my school Forks High. He teaches everything from earth science to chemistry and a tad bit of philosophy to. He also happens to have a crush on the school's little angel Alice who has a rather…BIG crush on him back. Thing is she's afraid of scaring him off like the wicked tornado she really is and has not said anything to him…but she tries to. Yet like most men he makes up an excuse and tucks tail and runs as fast and as far as he can. I think because he secretly senses what Alice has constantly told all other teachers. Which runs along the lines of "he's my soul mate!" which in all honesty is something any person would be wary with. Don't get me wrong, I'd like to get to know my soul mate. But in all honesty, I don't think he would be ok with finding me then losing me in six months. I can be cruel on most days but I'm not quite that sadistic anyway, moving on.

Our Principal, Rosalie Hale, is his twin sister, but she's the polar opposite of him. Where Jasper is silent but deadly type with a touch of observant habits, Rosalie is just deadly. The cheerleaders have nicknamed her the Ice Queen, a fitting nickname if I do say so myself. She's the queen bitch in this school and she can really kick some major ass. No one really knows too much on Rosalie other than she's related to Jasper. But hey I guess she likes to keep it that way.

Anyway, the only one who really is super awesome is Coach Emmett Brandon, Alice's brother. He loves sports no joke. He's really bulky and could probably pull of an imitation of a bear much better than any person on this earth, even the grizzly bears themselves. Yogi doesn't have anything on Mr. Brandon. To all the girls though he's basically short of a teddy bear, kind, considerate, always cheerful and protective yet not overbearing and plus he's respectful to everyone…you know things that every man should be but many have trouble with that concept.

Well then enough about teachers lets talk about the high school hierarchy!

The cheerleaders are the social pinnacle of high school what with their perceived upper echelon of popularity embodied by designer jeans and school spirit with a small fraction of actual brain power and a full arsenal of chemically enhanced appearance.

These lone women are in charge of having every male within the school to be frothing at the mouth, but of course only deign to date the ever popular jocks. Not only are they two faced beings but they are secretly vampires in disguise! Just fooling with you! They aren't lawyers...yet…

Speaking of Jocks though, they are next on the food chain. There are really a number of them but the most important is football of course and the only important ones are really the quarter back, running back, and….ok so I'm not really a sports fanatic and that's all I really know about football…sheesh. Anyway, back to the topic at hand!

Next we have the Dance Crews or the Arts Brigades as I like to call them. They mostly stick to other people in their clique as they are very shy people…not really they just don't like others who don't have the same interests as themselves…don't most people?

And then there are the military men and women who by far are my favorite why? Because they can wield a gun and manage to pull off short shorts pretty damn good. Got to love them chicken legs I always say.

And near the bottom of the food chain folks are your future big shot company bosses are the Geeks and the Nerds the shyest of the herd. Kidding. But they do refrain from most social interaction…I think its cause they're afraid their bad vibes might rub off on them. But then again, not all geeks are innocent. Right? Raise your hand if you're really a geek who has never drank, smoked, or had carnal sex with another or have even remotely committed one of the seven sins, don't worry you can do more than one…anyone? No? Seriously guys….I'm just playing folks.

And last but not least is the category of OTHER!

That's where I land. I'm smart and athletic, not only that but I also can give the arts brigades a run for their money. Also I'm known as the rebel in my school, why I really don't know I mean honestly I do try to be good it just never works out that way. I think they even nicknamed me once…oh what was it that girl Lauren had called me? Oh that's right! Ball crusher! Though really only Lauren managed to call me that for the sole purpose that I made it perfectly clear to the student body as I pummeled her face into the ground in the hopes of making some beautiful art. She ended up need 267 stitches 127 of them on her head…I would say oops but I did give fair warning. It aint my fault if she couldn't keep her snootiness in line.

And of course standing right next to me is the drug dealers…aren't they so cool? Yeah no I'm totally being sarcastic.

I already have enough problems as is.

Oh, I forgot to mention one more thing…

I'm diagnosed with Leukemia. Yeah I know poor me, but you know what? I'm not really scared. I've accepted it from the very moment Dr. Cullen had told me the news after I came in with a concussion and managed to find a few unnatural bumps around my arm pit and navel. My father isn't really coming into terms with it yet even though it's been a year. I have a total of a year and six months to live. So technically…I have six more months to live and complete my bucket list. So far...I am down to number 124: Make high school just a little bearable for my fellow peers by super gluing all the craptastic teachers to their seats!

EPOV

My name is Edward Masen; my parents are Elisabeth and Brett Masen. I'm 18 and am the most popular guy on the premises of Forks High. My current girlfriend is Tanya Denali, captain of the cheer squad, and the word slut in the purest sense of the word. She may think I don't know her most recent after class activities but I've known since the moment she first asked me out.

I'm not as dumb as I make myself look, but during Freshman Year, it seemed the more sane way of getting popular and fast. Tanya however sleeps with everything and anything that has a dick and can breathe…the second is really not necessary..But I think that's just a rumor.

Anyway, I live a charmed life; I got myself a brand new silver Volvo from my parents for my birthday, in which of course Tanya wanted to break in by giving me a blow job on the way to school. I really didn't mind it. It was Tanya after all…sex is just one of the perks that come with that…tiny…tiny package.

My parents give me absolutely everything I ask for in fact I don't really have to ask for it, you might call me a spoiled brat but hey that's just how life is. Sometimes we are given things and sometimes we have to break our backs to get it. My life was probably the most simplest of the whole thing but I got what I wanted…always.

I'm captain of the football team and quarter back. I know, I know so then why am I still with Tanya? Well i won't be soon I promise you. After 2nd period Philosophy with Mr. Jaded..i mean Jaden I'm going to be waiting for her to make her move on James, the running back of the football team. Then all hell's going to break loose just like I will unclaw myself from the trap that is Tanya.

All I had to do was bid my time and secretly gawk at a certain beautiful renegade girl who hated my guts. Truthfully it always made me grin every time I contemplated why. Not that I'm going to admit that to anyone anytime soon.

It's like Romeo and Juliette, two different worlds that just can't learn to mix but you just can't help falling for the person…well I'm not in love with her…just…obsessed…I think…

**Hey there guys, yeah decided to change the story a bit, but not really that noticeable. Sorry if I forgot to add a few details here and there. Don't worry, I know I haven't been updating in a very…very long time, but I was going through a bit of a rough patch. Anyway, R&R please, also no I don't hate cheerleaders, nor anything like that. In fact, I was in JROTC and my best friend was a cheerleader, plus I'm a huge WoW fan, (yeah, bf decided to get me addicted…) *points to horde t-shirt and such* yup….addicted….anyway, thanks guys for following the story despite that I wasn't here to finish it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well what did you think of the last chapter? I know its not the best but I did try to make a little different than The Million Dollar Baby! Lol, anyway here is Chapter 2 of the story! **

**Thanks for the awesome reviews on both stories! Love you guys! Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **

BPOV

God, I hate P.E. first period fact the only thing I like is track and field. But today was one of those usual days, in which Forks is really cloudly and gray. So no running for me. Anyway I swear this sort of physical education wasn't meant to teach kids how to stay healthy and to get them into shape secretly. It was seriously meant to kill them all before age 20. I mean seriously? Even the JROTC units say that we do too much.

But that's not the only reason I hate first persion P.E. its also because Tanya Denali, whore extrodinaire loved to check out mr. Brandon and try to lure the giant teddy bear like man to fuck her in the girls locker room.

Too bad that Mr. Brandon had a monstrous crush on our school principal Ms. Hale and he would never lay eyes on Tanya unless it was strictly on how to stay healthy. Besides, Ms. Hale looked like a super model with superb fashion sense as to where Tanya was burnt toast with only seduction on mind. So she usually wore the shortest and tightest thing she possibly could wear.

But Tanya reallyl loved a challenge and she loved to flaunt herself over women showing them that all men lik her extremely tanned and muscular body.

Truthfully men just like her vagina especially since she usually has a two for one special almost every day.

One day Ms. Hale is going to put her in her place and when she does I will be sure to bring a comfy chair and some popcorn and some snacks as she puts the girl near death.

"What's the matter 'Ball crusher' enjoying the view?" tanya said as she bend over to touch her toes just inches in front of me. " I didn't know you were lesbian!"

"I don't see how anyone can enjoy a burnt marshmellow such as yourself Tanya-baby" I said to her as I stretched my arms behind my back trying not to snatch the bitch's strawberry blonde hair and make it seem as if it were a wig. But I did enjoy that little spark of anger in those pretty baby blue eyes of hers. It gave me a little satisfaction to see how I can get to my enemy with only words.

Number one rule in all battles: keep control of your emotions. Anger leads to stupid mistakes in the end.

Number two would be: never turn your back until your opponet is unconcious or dead. I usually go for the first one since I don't want to get into too much trouble with my dad.

"Listen you little freak" she said turning and glaring at me.

"Oh Tanya, Freak? What an extensively overused word" I smirked at her trying to get her angry enough to attack me while rolling my eyes. It worked. She grabbed my wrist trying to glare me into submission as she said

"Shut up, Freak" I looked at her fingers clasped around my seemingly fragile wrist disdainfully. No doubt she was going to leave massive bruises from her ape like fingers.

"Now I'm going to have to over sanitize that part of my hand, I can't catch an STD right now!" she hissed and I grinned, oh yea, looks like I was going to get in some sort of action today.

" I could make your freakish existence hell, so don't fuck with me" I laughed as she threatened me. As if she could. I leaned forward narrowing my brown steely gaze at her making her squirm in nervousness. Like a deer in the clutches of a dangerous predator. But still she kept her hand coiled like a snake around my wrist.

"sorry but I don't like to fuck trash off the streets, I might get some weird dog disease like parvo from you Tanya" I broke her grip on my wrist and quickly flipped her on her back onto the cold wooden floors of the gym and pinned her down.

"and if you ever touch me again" I continued leaning down close enough to whisper into her ear "I'll smash that horribly tanned face into this nicely made wood floor so hard, plastic surgeons wont be able to put it back together" just as I pulled away I saw Tanya's eyes widen in shock and then narrow in anger.

Just as she was about to try and break free of the pin Mr. Brandon came toward us blowing on the whistle around his neck. I instantly saw the flash of heat in her eyes as I slwoly got off of her and faced him grinning

"Does this mean I have to go to the Principals Office Mr. Brandon?"

"As far as I'm concerned you were showing Ms. Denali a few wtrestling moves, now get to push ups or its 3 miles for both of you, and no that doesn't mean you can do It on purpose Bells, so nice try…by the way…ever think of joining wrestling?"

"I don't do yellow jumpsuits Mr. Brandon, it aint my style!" I said as I went to the other side of the court immediately going to do the whole circuit of push ups sit ups jumping jacks and scuba steve's.

"But Mr. Brandon she hurt my arm!" I managed to hear tanya say as she tried to pose on the floor. I'm no expert on evil ways to seduce a man on a school gym floor, but was she trying to look sexy?

"Get up Ms. Denali or you'll run 5 miles" Mr. Brandon said leaving Tanya fuming and still sitting on the floor not bothering to help her up knowing exactly how Tanya would make it look.

I couldn't wait to go to lunch after 3rd period biology.

Sadly Calculus was next…God must truly have it out for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep those reviews a coming! I love to know your guys thoughts always! So anyway so far you have learned that Bella has leukemia, and that Edward is the most popular guy in school with a rep to protect! And then you found out the way Tanya acted, so what will happen once Edward breaks up with Tanya? Will she leave him alone and parade herself some more? Or will she get him back? Dun Dun Dun! **

**Chapter 3 **

TPOV

I hated not being able to get that very yummy man Mr. Brandon. I mean he's all beefy and good looking. The perfect man for me. Plus I heard he spoiled women in general. But that was a long while ago. I set my eyes on him since Freshman year. One way or another I will get him to fuck me…anywhere and I will try everything

Even getting rid of that nasty little problem Rosalie Hale. Who pales in comparison to me in my opinion but then everyone says it's the other way around, assholes.

For now I will just contend myself with fucking every high school male. As much as I possibly can.

Males like James the running back of the football team. He really doesn't live up to Edwards reputation in either bed or the field but I just couldn't help myself. So long as he doesn't find out I don't mind playing around.

I mean seriously, I've been having sex since I was 8 years old and I've been around it since I was 5 after all my mother was a prostitute. I guess this is where the saying goes "like mother like daughter" but personally I don't see the resemblance she's Hispanic where I look like my father, white. I just wish I looked more like my mom I mean she's beautiful…so that's why I go to tanning salons as often as humanly possible…after all this is forks and its very rare to even have the sun out.

Since I usually got to have James around 2nd period so I had to meet him in the janitors office…and soon…I am feeling desperately horny…

JPOV

Once I entered the janitors office I realized that there wasn't anyone there…then I heard the grunts of pure sexual pleasure…but they weren't female…

Well, well, well, looks like Tanya was already here and was persuading the janitor to let her stay here.

Making my way to the back part of the office I could see the janitor sitting on his desk as Tanya was giving him a blow job completely naked. I smirked, this was gonna be interesting. After all, I had a really bad hard on and this time I wasn't going to be nice and let Tanya say yes or no in the matter.

EPOV

Soon enough I was making my way to 2nd period when I passed by the janitors office hearing the unmistakable cries of sex.

Male and Female.

I grinned. Now was the chance I was looking for to catch Tanya in the act.

As slowly as I possibly could I opened the door

"Oh! Oh James, Luis, Yes! Ah!" I heard from the back office

'there were two of them? God that women had no limits' I thought as I made my way down the hall silently

What I saw made me feel shocked for a good minute or two…

There weren't two of them…there were three…its just that the other one is probably a freshman that had walked in on them, no doubt the campus aid. Just that he was getting a blow job, James was fucking her ass hard and the janitor was right underneath her fucking her pussy into oblivion.

"What the Fuck?" I said no knowing I had said that out loud. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Everyone froze Tanya slowly turned her head a smile on her face as she did, probably thinking about another participant. Then it slowly disappeared and shock replaced everything.

James was dumbfounded, the aid just pulled up his pants and ran as fast as he could and the janitor just pushed Tanya off of him into James making them fall onto the floor.

TPOV

Fucking shit, I was getting a very good fucking when I heard the door open. I knew it was going to be another person who would be willing to join I continued to suck and lick the campus aid's dick using my teeth to graze as I sucked.

James had decided to switch with the janitor halfway after I had cum 3 times. Both of them have yet to cum for the 4th time. So now James was having anal sex while the janitor enjoyed the rest of it. Both of them groaning low in their throats.

"What the fuck?" I heard and I turned ready to accept another person only to see that it was Edward.

Oh my god…I am so fucking screwed…and I didn't even get to explain myself…not that I knew how to explain that I was having a three some. Oh god, oh god why me?

EPOV

Finally, my one and only excuse to break up with Tanya at long last it was in my hands. I grinned as I walked into philosophy

"Mr. Masen, today is your lucky day! If you can answer this correctly I wont give you a detention for being late to my class"

I shrugged, it couldn't be that hard to answer I mean…seriously…the hardest was the very first question.

"Who is the one who said 'A philosophical problem has the form: I don't know my way about'"

"What is, Ludwig Wittgenstein?" I said

"Congrats Mr. Masen you didn't get detention now go sit down before I really do give you one"

Thank god.

As the minutes ticked by in second period philosophy, my mind wandered through every subject that occupied my thoughts. Everything from sports to my precious car. As usual Mr. Jaden managed to put every single person in his class mentally asleep…amazing…the guy really doesn't notice that as high school kids don't need philosophy just the invitation to the next party. Yet the guy refuses to stop spouting off strange sayings.

I still can't even figure out the first question he asked us…that was at the beginning of the school year…

It went along the lines of "who are you, Mr. Masen?"

Every time I answered it was wrong. I never really got the answer. But hey I really don't mind. My main concern in life is to be liked by everyone around me. That included that pretty little bully that was usually at the back of my mind. I was still working on my plan to win her over and have her panting after me like every woman in sight.

Suddenly the speaker just above Mr. Jaden came to life.

I grinned I wonder who the sucker is that's going to see the most coldest person alive…

"Would Mr. Edward Masen please come to the principals office, its urgent" Said the nasal like voice that was sure to be Mrs. Johnsons voice. 'Oh my mother fucking God, you have got to be kidding me!' was pretty much the only thought I could think of as every pair of eyes turned to look at me…all of them wide with shock.

I stood up slowly as I tried not to show my fear.

I've never really been to the principals office…never really got into that much trouble. But according to rumors she was the devil incarnate

Impossible to charm, impossible to cheat, impossible to even get her to crack a real smile fact of the matter was the only one who could ever get her to blush was Coach Brandon. But then again that guy is the king of all women.

"Mr. Masen how nice of you to join me in my office" Ms. Hale said laying cold blue eyes on my shocked ones. "Please Sit"

Rosalie Hale was super model hot. Long blonde hair, peachy skin, beautiful blue eyes, full lips, tall, slim. Perfect in every physical way, and her eyes were all fiercely cold.

"yes, ma'am"

"Now then, lets get down to business" she said putting aside a huge file. "An anonymous source tells me your selling drugs to the students of Forks High, is that correct?"

I gaped at her. An anonymous person? No doubt James, or Tanya


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews so far! Obviously I am trying to get both stories to finish at the exact same time so don't be angry at me just yet. Lol I promise to have it out before March 3****rd****. Just bare with me, the ghosties in my house don't want to let me to use Wi-Fi (totally kidding on the ghost part) so it works only on certain occasions. This Tuesday I'll have chapter 5 and 6 up and the next chapter to The Million Dollar Baby up to possibly…the end…maybe. Who knows? Anyway! Keep reading and reviewing! Love ya all! *tosses chocolate kisses to all fans* **

**Oh and another thing, I always write other things like stories on Xanga just look for me it's under my hotmail account which I will have on my profile or maybe a direct link to it. They're all in the works too ^-^" ehehe…yea…I'm a slow poke but hey since I'm so slow at posting I try to make the chapters long and good.**

**Chapter 4**

EPOV

I couldn't believe what was happening. Of all people why would I deal drugs to a bunch of teens? I have all the money in the frigging world…well my parents do but still. I have no reason to do something so stupid. I know I have a mean streak in my body like most people do but to take away a future by dealing heroine and shit? Hell no.

"With all due respect, Miss Hale, I don't do or deal drugs. My momma taught me better." I said as I stood slowly trying to keep the anger in my voice under the radar.

"I don't know who's trying to frame me, but I can give you my word, my parents word and more than half of the school's word that I would never do something so stupid as to let teenagers like myself ruin their lives by turning them into addicts." I continued, Miss Hale looked at me carefully, her gaze completely void of emotion.

"Well contrary to your belief Mr. Masen, I have a very reliable source. I'm going to need more than just yours and others word" she said looking away and turning to stare at the window. I could feel myself starting to sweat. I was going to go down for something I didn't do. That was fucking retarded.

"Look Miss Hale, look me in the eye and tell me I'm a crack head, that I would bring others down with me. If your source just happens to be Tanya, the head cheerleader, the slut is lying I assure you that I am not the one dealing drugs on our school campus. But I can say that he's definitely on the school varsity football team" I sighed closing my eyes secretly praying to a God I didn't really believe in before that she would believe me.

"Well, Mr. Masen, you are correct" she turned toward me and gave me a small smile. "But I can't have people saying I let you off without a warning, I do have a rep to protect." Those words made me go cold inside. So I was going to go down for something I didn't do…but she believed me. How the fuck does that work?

She leaned over to pick up her desk phone and dialed some number that I couldn't really see. There really wasn't a point. I mean after all I was still in shock that I would be accused of such a crime. I may be a douche but I am not a straight out asshole.

"Send in Bella Swan" she said in an official voice. Wait…did she just say Bella? Who the fuck is Bella?

As I struggled to think of whom this person could be the door opened slowly shutting with a quiet click. I knew everyone in school…so who was this unknown person?

"Miss Hale?" said an unmistakable voice. It was like hearing an angel in my opinion. Determined to figure out what was going on I turned in my seat and gaped at what I was seeing.

There standing in Jeans, Docks, and a black tank top and a leather jacket stood the renegade girl that haunted my thoughts since freshman year. Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. The ball crusher was Isabella Swan, the girl who put Lauren in the hospital and nearly ran over James in freshman year after the Fall Dance because he wouldn't leave her alone? The same Bella Swan that Mike Newton was secretly obsessed with but would never say so publicly? There had to be some sort of mistake. Maybe there was a lot of Bella's in the school; she couldn't be the only one…

"Miss Swan this is your new charge, Edward Masen, he's to be watched carefully, and a report of his activities would be greatly appreciated also you will be assigned as his caretaker on campus. His grades are now yours, his actions are now yours, in short Miss Swan, you will become short of best friends"

I gaped. You had to be fucking kidding me. This was cruel and unusual punishment I mean…was she freaking serious? This was seriously going to fuck up my rep. and what the hell did she mean that my grades are now her responsibility?

"Miss Hale, you have got to be joking" both of us said getting ready to complain. But as everyone soon found out, no one argued with Rosalie Hale. Not even the ball crusher.

"That is my final decision. Mr. Masen, what is your current after school activity?"

"Football, ma'am from 2:30 to 4:00" I mumbled trying to think what I was going to do.

"Perfect, consider yourself a part of the Drama Club from 4:00 to 5:30" she wrote something down on a little notepad and tore the paper out "give this to the head of the drama department Miss Brandon"

This was fucking perfect; aside from being baby sat by the ball crusher in addition I had to do some weird sort of community service for something I didn't even do. "Yes, ma'am" I said meekly and stood to leave. Bella was already ahead of me.

"And Mr. Masen?" I turned toward her "don't be late or it will be your ass on the line" I sighed and nodded and left. It was already time for Biology with Mr. Hale. The polar opposite of the bitch we just met. How the hell they are even related I don't really know.

BPOV

Why the hell was I the one with all the rotten luck? Why was I the one chosen to babysit some stupid jock who got caught at dealing drugs? If you ask me he got off damn easy. I hate druggies, I mean why would someone throw away their life over a few minutes of sweet bliss and an hour or so of sheer stupidity that you could barely remember the next day? And why in hell does he have to be so fucking cute when he was miserable? I mean seriously? Even miserable he draws attention from everyone including me.

I would always see him walking down the halls with his circle of friends his arm draped around Tanya who always had on a fake smile while he laughed at something stupid that was said by some other jock. It infuriated me and I still wonder why every time I couldn't pull my gaze from him. I was probably the only one who wanted to.

It wasn't fair that they would be remembered in time while everyone else drifted by on the sidelines. People who deserved the real spotlight, hell a geek could build a freaking machine that could tell you all the lotto numbers in order but when the home game is won everyone looks to the jock and forgets the one person who would make it out in the world without a misshapen ball in his hands.

It seriously pissed me off. I hated people who took everything for granted. More so people who just went by life not caring while people like me were stuck in the sidelines looking at everything and committing it to memory for when I went into the hospital too weak to even stand up.

Finally we managed to get to Mr. Hale's classroom and he looked at us with a bright smile, as usual he looked like he was pained by something…it could always be a hard on for a certain little pixie teacher…yeah that was probably it I mean those two have been talking a lot lately and rumors were flying all over school that the pixie was going to have sex with the science teacher in his science lab.

Aside from Mr. Brandon, Mr. Hale was handsome in an angelic way. He had the same blonde hair that Miss Hale did and the same blue eyes and peachy skin and was standing at 6'2 a little taller than his sister. But what attracted people the most was the calming aura around him, he always made people feel good about themselves by just being around them. No one really knew how it worked but it just did.

I sat where I usually did, in the back and I leaned my chair back on its two back legs and propped up my legs on the table closing my eyes as I got myself calm and ready for today's lesson.

"Welcome children to my torture chambers, please do sit while I get out my killer instruments and dive into your lovely brains" said Mr. Hale and the class half heartedly laughed. In the end he was only trying to not be like other science teachers and bore everyone to sleep. I grinned at the image he brought up in my mind.

Actually it was more like a Dexter's laboratory, with Mr. Hale rubbing his hands like the 3 foot little boy in big round glasses as he diabolically plotted against his next door neighbor.


	5. Chapter 5

**No copy infringement intended! **

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, Song used in this Chapter is by Flyleaf!**

**I claim nothing! **

**Enjoy 3**

Savor Me Slowly: Chapter 5

EPOV

I think that school is a waste of time, for 6-8 hours we are forced to retain information that has the possibility of changing next year, what kind of shit was that? Football was my only joy in life, it sucks loads that right after that I have to go to some geeky drama shit. I was just grateful that this was only temporary. I still couldn't believe how fast the time had gone, I was hoping to come up with some deal with Bella, that would let both of us out of our deals, but sadly I hadn't seen her the rest of the day after Biology.

Regardless of what I did, I just couldn't take my mind off of Isabella Swan; she looked more pissed than normal in third period biology. It just poked at my curiosity every time I laid my eyes on her and saw that she had either a pissed beyond measure expression or a thoughtful sad one.

Who really was Isabella Swan? She was like a mystery within a mystery. Not a single soul knew what went on in her life, or even knew why she was the way she was. I couldn't put my finger on it but she didn't seem like a regular teenager, almost like…she was keeping a deep dark secret. Something that would bring tears to her eyes and that probably takes a lot.

"Yo! Edward, you coming to with the team to Thirsty's?" asked one of my team mates; Jacob Black. I always figure the guy would go pro ball but every time one of the coaches cornered him his response was always the same. The guy preferred cars over football and not a single thing would change his mind.

"Nah! I'm looking for Swan; you know where she's at?" I asked, I may not know much on her but I did know that she was good friends with Jacob Black for the soul reason that they grew up together, but he was just as lost I was when it came to the secret of Bella Swan.

"I think she's hiding from you in the music room!" he yelled as he ran off to join the other people who were going out to have a drink. What a strange place for the school bully to hide in, I would have thought she would hide in someplace where she would be easily found, but I guess even bullies have a need for the arts I suppose.

Grinning I made my way to my unspeakable doom. But as I walked closer to the room to the farthest end of the main hall I heard an unmistakable voice sing the words to the song So I Thought by Flyleaf

"_On my knees  
Dim lighted room  
Thoughts free flow try to consume myself in this  
I'm not faithless  
Just paranoid of getting lost or that I might lose  
Ignorance is bliss cherish it  
Pretty neighborhoods you learn too much to hold  
Believe it not  
And fight the tears  
With pretty smiles and lies about the times_

A year goes by  
And I can talk about it  
The times were right  
But I couldn't talk about it" 

The sun was setting, the multicolored lighting highlighting her long brown hair, making the room almost like a timeless piece of art. I held my breath as she continued to sing, she was in her own little world that much I knew. A world wherein which I wanted to exist right alongside with her.

I stayed completely silent as I watched her play the guitar singing along to the tones and beats, absently tapping her toe to keep the beats in hand. I watched as tears went down her flushed cheeks, her eyes closed the black lashes grazing against the top of her cheeks. I took in every single detail, from her fingers strumming the strings of the black based acoustic guitar she held in her hands. I couldn't bring myself to stop but then again…did I really want to?

What was it about her that I so badly was drawn to I wonder. Whatever it is, I don't think it will last all too long. After all, once everything was settled down and my strange punishment is over, I will make myself stay away from her, even if it means tying me to the field itself.

"_romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last time_

And I'm praying that we will see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream

And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Jesus there in between  
And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Jesus there in between"

BPOV

Music was just about the only that could take my mind off of everything entirely. It comforted me where nothing else could. For someone who had only 6 more months to live, it was the only way I could cope with the thought. As much as I tried to hide every bit of pain that happened to come along with every movement I wasn't going to let anyone see me weak, and if music was the only thing that could allow me to keep moving so shall it be.

"That was beautiful" say a deep velvet like voice. My body froze in shock, how the hell I didn't notice that someone was standing there looking at me was beyond me. Oh wait I nearly forgot I had gotten too much into the notes of the song I had sung that I had closed my eyes so that I could visualize whatever the music brought to my mind.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked as I stood up and put the guitar back to its designated stand in the farthest corner of the room. I loved the music room; there was just something about it that separated it from the rest of the school. What it was I don't know I just know that it was my haven.

"Not very long, so I guess I just found another puzzle piece about the ball crusher" he murmured

"Don't call me ball crusher or I'll end up doing a repeat performance of Laurens downfall only with a new addition" I muttered as I quickly grabbed my bag and walked past him, making him follow me like a lap dog. Just thinking about that image made me smile.

"Alright, so then I guess I'll just call you Isabella" he said as he lazily walked behind me in that easy gait of his.

"That either just call me Bella" I said over my shoulder not bothering to ask how he figured out where I was.

Luckily the drama room wasn't too far off so we made it there promptly at 4:05, just as everyone was finding a seat along the side of the stage. I didn't have too many friends to be honest, but the people at the drama club were like family, meaning we each had a hate-love relationship. Big shocker that was.

Either way the only person who really kept everything going like normal was probably the head of the department herself, Alice Brandon, one of my few adored teachers in this hell hole they decided to name high school.

"Now there is my future star! Bella get your rear to the stage!" said an extremely high pitched hyper voice belonging to none other than Alice.

Although she was a teacher she was one of the few that knew my secret, actually she found out on her own and confronted me about it but none the less the point is, I trust her to the point where if I had a choice I'd put my life in her hands but sadly even she couldn't stop God from taking what he wants when he wants.

I heard Edward choke on a laugh as I sighed and made a beeline to the stage to an ever impatient little pixie drama queen.

"Yes, your epic highness" I said as I bowed low making her smirk.

"About damn time you got here I was starting to think you decided to stay in that stuffy music room again" she said with her head held high as she regarded me like a queen with a silly smile on her face. Although she was a few years older than me we got along just like best friends.

"Whatever, so what does your grace want, better hurry before my charge decides to do a hit and run" I said as I climb up the 5 foot high stage.

"We're doing a new play and we're performing it at the end of the month, I already explained it to everyone the first few minutes of the club but you decided to flake on us for those few minutes."

"Wait, wait, wait, you went through an entire staging of a play, assigned the parts, and have everybody doing the props in little as 5 minutes? You have got to be kidding me" I interrupted her and she tsked at me.

"Well I'm doing the costume designing, it was easy to assign the parts and and ummm….." she scowled as she had a student hand her, her cup of a chocolate ice cream shake for her to take her sip.

Dear God, she was more than her usual self, she also added more caffeine and sugar to the usual mix. No wonder she got everything almost done in so little time.

Rolling my eyes I just continued on "so what part did you want me to study up on, is it one of the minor characters, please tell me it's one of the minor characters" I begged. I hated to be in the spotlight but sadly she always insisted on forcing me to do stuff. It was so annoying but then again, teacher knows best….not…..

"You're one of the leads actually!" she said jumping up and down and she would probably clap if she could. Help. Me.

I gulped down my dread and sighed, Miss Brandon didn't even notice and she definitely didn't wait for me to complain, she only handed me a copy of the play that was completely highlighted with yellow and pink marker that was without a doubt most likely my character. This was just what I fucking needed.

"You, who are you?" asked Alice in an extremely loud voice while pointing to Edward, who had so graciously decided to sit on one of the auditorium steps.

Oh fuck me.

EPOV

Blow me. I thought that she wouldn't notice me too bad that my luck has been so shitty that it didn't even allow me discretion at this point.

"Erm…I'm Edward Masen, Miss Hale sent me?" I muttered unsure what I should do so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh! That's right she warned me about a trouble maker coming, I figured she just got you confused with Bells over there" she said as she pointed behind her and Bella just made a face at her making me chuckle.

Almost like the wind she was right beside me. This woman was either bionic, or extremely hyper…I'm going to go with bionic.

"Stand up" she said pulling me by the arm and when I stood up to my full height she sucked in a breath and looked me up and down making me feel flustered. Automatically my gaze went straight to Bella and I blushed even more that she was looking at me too with the same expression that Miss Brandon did.

"Alright, here's your part, memorize it well and if you fuck up I will lie to Rosalie and claim you never did show" she said and handed me a copy of a play called Where No Angel Dares to Tread. Oh that's fucking great.

It was my first day here and already I was forced to be in a play. This fucking reeks. Wait a minute…maybe it's not so bad, Bella had the female lead. I grinned and looked at her with my best 'I am so going to enjoy this" look.

One thing was for sure…I was going to have a lot of fun…I may not like the fact that I got thrown into this or that I'm hanging out with the 2nd most popular person in the school but if this was what it came down too maybe it was meant to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**No copy infringement intended! **

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I claim nothing! **

**Enjoy 3**

Savor Me Slowly: Chapter 6

_Two days later_

EPOV

It's been a total of two whole miserably entertaining days since Miss Rosalie Hale has demanded the destruction of the person I created for myself in school. So far everything was going according to plan. And even though me and Bella had our fights over stupid shit, we were nearly inseparable but then again that could be because Miss Brandon constantly kept us working on what we needed to work on.

The weird thing about practicing our lines was that we never really went in order. We always started somewhere way different. I think just yesterday we did the ending of it which made me actually think. Today I think we're doing the ending of the act 22 scene 5…I think….

I took a deep breath and looked at the script before me and then put it into my back pocket waiting for the scene to begin.

"Alright Edward, this is the scene where Neyomi is knocking on deaths door after the battle between her and Michael. We can call it quits and start doing a few props if you get it down!" yelled Miss Brandon from the top of auditorium seats; her infamous bull horn sitting right next to her.

'_Alright Edward, get yourself in the game, just picture yourself in the same situation, that's all there is to it'_ I thought as I nodded.

"NEYOMI! NO!" I yelled as I sprinted to the middle of the stage catching a falling Bella, putting my hand on her stomach right over the stain of crimson fake blood "neyomi, please, no, god no" I murmured loud enough for everyone to hear as I caressed Bella's cheek with my stained hand.

"….K-Kayne" she said as she struggled to keep her eyes open, tears escaping as she gathered enough strength. For someone who was acting she made a very convincing scene

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't talk, save your breath…..HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" I looked around wildly like a man who had gone insane with panic.

At that point I couldn't really see past Bella, I knew that it was all an act, but just the thought of having her die was painful, but I couldn't put my finger on the reason why. She didn't mean anything to me; she was just an obsession that I picked up in freshman year.

"I…tried…Kayne, I really did" she said as she lifted a pale, soft hand to my cheek "I'm so sorry" she repeated and just then I felt Bella's body go limp, her eyes perfectly closed and still. I almost believed it myself.

I forced myself to whimper "no…NEYOMI! NO! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING LEAVE ME! DO YOU HEAR ME NEYOMI! Wake up…" I said as I pulled her closer to my body, hugging her almost as if it was the last time I would hold her again; as if just with that I could bring her back.

"…Neyomi…" I said in a grieving defeated tone and just for good measure I threw my head back and screamed my fake pain. Like any good actress Bella waited until Miss Brandon said that it was already the end of the scene.

"Perfect that was absolutely perfect!" said an excited Alice, who was whipping away tears. "alright, let's call it quits for today" she said waving her hand as if she was trying to get a hold of herself making me grin wide.

"Guess I have other talents I wasn't aware of"

"Yes, I'm sure you have many other useful talents than catching a ball while you're running" she said smirking as she grabbed her favorite leather jacket and made her way to the back room behind the stage that was used to store all stuff that the drama department needed for…just about everything really, there was even a mini kitchen in there with me walking just behind her, close enough to smell her shampoo and body wash but not to the point where she would find it offensive.

"Oh so it's going to be like that huh?" I said as I grabbed a paint brush and dipped in an opened can of red paint "little miss rocky balboa" I mocked.

She turned quickly and I ran the brush right down her white tank top down to the waistband of her jeans. She only gaped at me looking back and forth between me and her shirt.

"What the hell, Masen!" she hissed.

"I just got this shirt!" she grabbed the bucket of green pain just beside her, opening it and tossing it at me, a giant glob of paint catching me right in the face.

"Ok, now it's on!" I said grabbing pink paint just as she dashed away laughing. I grinned making a mental note stating I should make her laugh as much as possible while I still could.

"The hell it is!" she said from farther back into the room, I may be new to the drama club but I knew this entire school like the back of my hand and knew that she was heading toward a dead end.

"Oh, Bella, come out, come out wherever you are" I said as I avoided colliding with passing drama students all the while walking as silently as I possibly could.

I heard giggling and followed it from a different direction, immediately coming up behind her. I waited for a few minutes leaning down and whispering in her ear "who are you hiding from?" she jumped and I dumped the entire can onto her pretty little head.

She gasped and sputtered turning around with a furious glare "I hate pink!"

I couldn't help it, I laughed loud and hard making her end up laughing as well.

"What the hell are you two doing? We need that paint you know!" said a voice that resembled too much a child for us to actually notice that it was Miss Brandon, tapping her foot on the floor with her hands on her hips. Cheeks flushed with frustration and anger.

"Uh…heh…it's ok Miss Brandon, I'll replace it all" I said as I tried to get a hold of myself and attempt to keep a straight face.

"You better believe you will, Jeebus what the hell were you two thinking. Get your butts out of here before I kick you both out myself. You two got paint all over my clean floor!" We laughed we just couldn't help it which only earned us a glare from a pixie which I got to say didn't really have much effect on us but for both of our sake we made our way out.

"Jeez you're such a jerk!" said Bella as she pushed open the main doors and started to walk away.

"You started it" I said as I pushed her gently grinning at her. She smiled and stopped right in front of me looking up at me with thoughtful eyes.

"Maybe I was wrong about jocks, but maybe not who knows" she said and when I looked down at her I would have sold my soul to just lean down and kiss her without getting kneed in the balls. But the chances of that actually happening were so slim it was nearly non-existent.

"Yeah, maybe you are" I said as I coughed and looked away from those chocolate brown eyes. "So um, you are going to walk home or what?"

"Yeah, my bike is in the shop today, so walking is pretty much my only choice" she shrugged and I shook my head.

"if I'm correct you live 4 miles away from here, and today there's supposed to be 80% chance of rain, there's no way in hell I'm going to let you walk in the rain. Come on I'll take you home" I said as I walked towards my car grabbing her by the arm just to make sure she didn't stay glued to one place and then deny my offer. Besides maybe I could find out some stuff about her. I mean I would need something to fuel my fantasies right?

"But…but" she said as she attempted to get out of my grip but even though she was strong for someone who looked so fragile, she wouldn't be able to break my hold.

"No butts Swan, just get in the car and I'll take you home, sheesh you make it seem like I'm going to kidnap you" I said over my shoulder as I opened the passenger door and walked around to my side quickly putting the key in the ignition.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Eddy, but you're not exactly kidnapping material you know" she said slipping in carefully.

"Why the hell not? I could kidnap you if I really wanted to" I said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Because, you have the baby face not the evil I'm-going-to-kidnap-you-and-have-my-wicked-way-with-you-for-years look"

I laughed at that response, never in all my life had I ever been told that I had a baby face or even that cupcakes could feel really lonely if you leave them for too long. Yes I know, I just came up with the conclusion that Bella isn't like other girls, she's one of a kind and if I can help it I'll spend as much time with her as humanly possible.


End file.
